So Much Better
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Five years ago, Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin. Now its sixth year, and the only thing I care about is getting to be one of them. Albus/oc, Scorpius/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Disclaimer: Kristen is the only thing that is mine. If I was the author of the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be here.

It was five years ago that the wizarding world woke to the shocking news. Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Slytherin.

His cousins were all in shock, though none of them said anything to his face. His Uncle Ron was in a foul mood for weeks, his grandmother actually cried, but none of that changed anything. Albus was still in Slytherin.

And then he shocked everyone further. He became best friends with the son of his fathers enemy. Scorpius Malfoy.

I watched all of it, enjoyed it. Albus proved to Hogwarts again and again that he wasn't the Gryffindor his brother, James, was. But he was still a Potter. And he didn't let any of us forget it.

I was also in Slytherin, but I wasn't the Slytherin everyone knew, the one everyone was afraid of. Actually, people tended to forget I was a Slytherin. I was determined to change that this year. I was going to run with the Albus/Scorpius crowd. The Slytherins everyone knew. The Slytherins everyone respected.

Or, I hoped I would anyway.

It was now the officially the first day of my sixth year. I walked onto the train and instantly decided to start searching for a compartment. For _their _compartment.

I didn't search long.

I found them about halfway down the train. Albus was sitting towards the window, his dark brown hair falling into his emerald eyes and he was smirking at the girl who next to him. The girl who was practically throwing herself at him.

It was Alanna Nott. She was Albus's on-again, off-again girlfriend. She was tall,blond , and curvy with dark blue eyes. The girl every guy wanted. But she only had eyes for him.

Next to Alanna was Jas Mickinly. She was Alanna's best friend, and it was a known fact that she would do anything to get Scorpius to notice her. She wasn't ugly or anything, actually far from it with her dark hair and eyes, but Scorpius barely looked at her.

Scorpius was sitting across from his best friend, looking down at something he held in his hand. There was actually a small smile on his face. It looked like a letter or something.

Next to Scorpius was Charles Avery, who was watching Alanna closely. There was practically drool coming out of the boys mouth.

I was about to reach towards the door when I Albus's eyes suddenly flickered up and met mine. I froze. He stared at me for a moment, a slight frown on his face. There was no recognition in his eyes. He had no idea who I was.

I lost the small amount of courage I had in my Slytherin body. I turned away from his gaze and quickly made my way down the corridor.

Only to compartments down, I saw the rest of Albus's family. Rose Weasley was sitting by the door, talking and laughing with her cousin Lily. Both of the girls had red hair and were beautiful. Fred Weasley was sitting across from Lily, talking to James Potter. James was smiling slightly at his cousin, running his hand through his hair. Cam Weasley was across from James, a book in her hand.

I moved my way down the corridor yet again, this time finally coming to an empty compartment. I moved in and closed the door behind me.

Only a second later, a girl came in, making a lot of noise and talking to herself. "Arrogant jerk! Same house, same year, not even paying attention, couldn't even apologize-" She stopped her muttering and turned around to smile at me. "Kristen!" She said happily. She leaned down and hugged me quickly, then backed away and started pulling her trunk again.

"Hi Lanna." I said, smirking slightly. "Who are you complaining about?"

"Albus bloody Potter." Lanna said, glaring at her trunk. The smirk was instantly wiped off of my face. "The git literally ran right into me, and just walked away."

I shrugged, "He is a Slytherin."

Lanna glared at me. "That isn't an excuse." She muttered. Finally, she fell into the seat across from me.

"Though, I do have to say, he's looking good this year. Almost better than James." She said, watching my expression carefully.

I tried to keep my face blank. "Yeah." Though inside, I was protesting that he _was_ better looking than James.

Lanna watched me for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Cute, Kris. Cute."

I rolled my eyes. Lanna knew I had a slight, slight, crush on Albus. I mean, it wasn't huge or anything. It had only been going on since…first year…

"Excuse me." A voice said from the doorway. We both looked up and I was shocked to see Lily Potter and Rose Weasley standing in front of us. "Do you mind if we join you? My cousins kind of…well, they're gits." Rose said, smiling down at us. Lily looked slightly uncomfortable.

I looked at Lanna and she shrugged. "Sure." I replied. I stood and sat next to Lanna and Rose and Lily took my seat, but looking relieved.

"I don't think we've ever talked before." Rose said, looking friendly. "I'm Rose. This is Lily."

Duh. Who didn't know who these two were? "I'm Kristen. This is Lanna."

"Slytherin?" Lily asked, glancing at my robes. I nodded and she smirked slightly. "So you must know my brother."

"We know of your brother." Lanna corrected.

Lily and Rose laughed. "That sounds right." Rose conceded. "Both of you are sixth years, right? I think we've had a few classes together."

"That's right." I agreed. Then I looked at Lily. "You're fifth year, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

We all talked for a while longer, then a shadow, or shadows, darkened the compartment. "There you are." A familiar voice said.

I looked up in shock. Standing there was Albus and Scorpius, both who were scowling in Rose and Lily's direction. "We've been looking all over for the two of you!" Albus continued.

"Why?" Rose said. I noticed with interest how her fair cheeks were now stained with a pink color.

"No reason, really." Albus said, glancing at Lanna first, then at me. When his eyes landed on me, they showed a spark of recognition. "We were bored so we thought we would join you."

"Pulled yourself away from Alanna long enough, huh?" Lily said to her brother.

Albus glared at her. Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're going to join us, you might as well sit down."

The boys exchanged a quick look, then Scorpius sank down between Rose and Lily, while Albus sat between me and Lanna. I quickly tried to move as close to the wall as I could get. Lily watched me, stifling a laugh.

Scorpius was watching us with curiosity. He looked at my Slytherin robes, then over at Lanna. "Do I know you?" He asked, though his tone was polite.

Rose huffed and hit him in the arm. "They're in your year! And in your house! How do you not know-"

"Lanna White, and Kristen Tyler." Albus said, not even looking up from whatever it was he was looking at.

I couldn't hold back my look of surprise. I didn't know he even knew I existed! Lanna was also impressed, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Scorpius said, his eyes slightly open wider. I felt like he knew something I should know. "Right." He leaned back in his seat and studied me, then looked at Lanna. Then he looked back at me.

Finally, I got annoyed. "Can I help you with something?" I demanded.

Scorpius looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face for a moment, then gave a resigned sigh. "Okay, who's who?"

Rose and Lily burst into laughter, while Albus looked at his best friend and smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Lanna." He said, motioning to the annoyed girl on his left. "Kristen." He motioned to me.

"Got it." Scorpius said. Then he promptly turned to Rose and started up a conversation.

Lily watched her cousin for a moment, then looked at me. She leaned forward slightly. "I wonder when they'll finally get together."

"Never." Albus answered promptly, staring at his friend and cousin. His eyes turned to his sister as she smacked his leg.

"And why not?" She demanded softly.

"Because Rosie is to good to fall for someone like that." Albus answered, his voice sounding bitter. He glanced up and met my eyes. "She's to good for him."

I looked away quickly. "I don't think so." I said softly. I turned my gaze back to the flirting couple. "I think it's just right." There wasn't a reply and I looked up to see Albus staring at me, those emerald eyes taking in everything. I swallowed hard.

"Maybe." He finally said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who added me to their alert and favorite lists! And thank you to for reviewing!! I love reviews.

As soon as the train stopped, Albus and Scorpius ran towards their friends and got into a carraige, Lily and Rose headed towards James, Fred, and the rest of the clan. Lanna and I headed towards our own carraige.

"That was odd." Lanna smirked at me as soon as the door closed.

I looked away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Lanna's smirk grew.

I ignored her and sat staring out over the grounds. I could still feel the heat on my arm that had radiated off of Albus's body.

The carrage came to a stop and we climbed out, then walked to the Great Hall. Albus and Scorpius were sitting across from each other halfway down the table. They were in the same seats they had sat in since first year. Around them was Alanna, Jas, and Charles. Girls watched both boys, even girls in other houses. Just not the Gryffindors, they had their own Potter boy. Girls in Gryffindor always had a thing for James Potter, or Fred Weasley. So did girls in other houses. Just not Slytherin. I don't know, it was like some unspoken rule or something.

Lanna and I found two empty seats across from each other, about three seats down from the 'popular people.' They were all talking about something that seemed extremely entertaining, considering everyone around us was laughing, but we weren't included in the joke.

The first years came in and I completely stopped paying attention. How many times could I watch some snot nosed kid get sorted? It was just boring.

Then it was time to eat. I piled things onto my plate, ignoring the looks I got from the people around me. This happened every time people saw me eat. Hey, I like food.

I was about halfway through my second plate when I noticed Lanna was talking to me. "Albus and Scorpius keep looking over here! They never look over here!" She smirked at me from across the table. "Maybe you'll finally get your wish of-"

"What wish?" a voice cut in smoothly. I looked up and saw Rose smiling down at me, a strange glint in her eye. Like she had a secret.

Lanna frowned at her and glanced behind her. "Aren't you at the wrong table?"

Rose smiled. "I was going to talk to Al and Scorp for a moment, but I figured I'd stop and talk to you for a moment."

"Oh." Lanna said, still frowning slightly.

Rose smiled down at me. "Well, hopefully I'll have some classes with the two of you this year. Then we can get to know each other better/." She glanced down at her cousin and his best friend, both of whom were watching her with intense interest. "We'd all like to know you better."

She gave us one last smile, then continued to walk down the table. I followed her progress and saw her place a hand on Albus's shoulder. He smiled up at her, but shook her hand off quickly .Everyone knew he didn't really like to be touched.

She smiled at Scorpius and he nodded back once, then she started talking to them softly. That was the end of our show.

Lanna and I stood and silently made our way down to the dungeon. Yay, what a great place to keep the Slytherin common room. It was- fitting.

We walked into the common room, then sank down on the chairs next to the fireplace. "That certainly was interesting." Lanna said, one side of her mouth turning up slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said stiffly, fully aware that there were a lot of people around. And even if we were…invisible, there wasn't a single person in this house that would think twice about letting another person in on my little secret.

"I'm not saying a word." Lanna said, her smirk growing. "But-"

I practically growled at her and she chuckled. "I guess we should go to our room." She said, not sounding very happy about it.

"So early?" A voice said. We glanced up and saw Albus and Scorpius both smirking at us, Alanna, Jas, and Charles all standing behind them. "There's plenty of things to do." Scorpius continued, throwing himself down on a chair.

Lanna looked at me, slightly uncomfortable. "Like what?"

"We usually all talk about our summers." Alanna said stiffly, glaring at Lanna.

"Then lets talk." Lanna snapped, her voice slightly challenging. Alanna and Lanna really never got along. I didn't know why, they just didn't. Personalities clashed and all of that.

Albus chuckled and settled himself down next to me on the couch, Alanna squeezed in so close to him that I was surprised he could still breath. Jas sat down on the floor so her back leaned up against Scorpius's legs, and Charles sat next to her.

Albus chuckled yet again as he watched his friend glare down at the pretty brunette. It wasn't a secret that Jas liked him- and it also wasn't a secret that Scorpius couldn't care less.

"I went to Paris, Egypt, New York, Venice-" Alanna started. I tuned her out. Two minutes and I already didn't want to listen to the girl. Great.

"We get it." Lanna finally cut her off. "You're rich."

Alanna glared at her. "Everyone knows I'm rich."

Lanna shrugged, "Of course they do. If it wasn't for that and your looks, you wouldn't go anywhere in life- though that might not be enough to even help you." She said, giving the girl a pitteing look.

Alanna reached for her wand, but Albus reached over and pus his arm around her shoulders, instantly making her forget what she was doing. She sighed and leaned back so she rested against his broad chest. I swallowed the sudden lump that appeared in my throat.

"At least she actually has something going for her." Jas said, glaring at Lanna. There was an ugly smirk at the corner of her lips. "You don't have anything." Her cold eyes went over and appraised me quickly. "And neither does she."

My mouth dropped open and I was about to retort, but Scorpius beat me to it. He stood suddenly, making Jas loose her balance and fall backwards, and walked over to me quickly. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." He said. He sent me a quick smirk, then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

I blinked, shocked for only a second, then relaxed, knowing he was just doing it to piss Jas off. Only a second later someone screeched, then stormed towards the girls dorm, a set of quieter footsteps following the first.

Scorpius and I broke apart and looked at each other for a second, then bust out laughing. I fell back on the couch, still holding my side, and Scorpius made his way back to his chair. Lanna was laughing, tears running down her face. "You should have seen them!" She gasped. "It was great-"

"Was that really necessary?" Albus cut her off, a frown on his face. He was actually giving Scorpius a look that almost qualified as a glare.

Scorpius broke off mid chuckle. "I was just pissing Jas off, making her leave me alone. Come on, calm down."

Albus sighed, looking slightly sheepish, but nodded and leaned back. He appeared perfectly calm, but his hands were balled into fists and his arms were tense.

"So…" Lanna said, trying to break the awkward moment. "Are you back together with Alanna, then?"

Albus scoffed. "No."

Lanna sent me a quick glance. "Then what was up with the arm thing?"

Albus smirked. "It got her to leave you alone, didn't it?'

Lanna smirked back. "That it did." She glanced up at the clock. "And now we really do have to go to our room." She told the boys. "We'll see you tomorrow."

I stood. "Yeah, if Jas doesn't murder me in my sleep." I muttered, laughter still in my voice.

"We'll kill her back." Albus promised.

I rolled my eyes. "That makes me feel better."

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#&())(&#!

I made it through the night, luckily. Jas and Alanna were actually asleep when Lanna and I walked in. And they were already gone this morning when we got up.

"So, Albus didn't like that kiss last night." Lanna said as we walked towards the great hall.

"He probably didn't like Scorpius pissing Alanna off." I said, determined not to think anything more of it.

"Sure, sure." Lanna smirked. "That's all it was."

I glared at her and we walked towards the Slytherin table. We were about to sit when an arm wrapped itself around my waist. "We sit over there." Scorpius told me, sounding slightly annoyed.

I frowned up at him, then glanced at Lanna who looked at confused as I did. "Yes."

"You're going to sit with us." Scorpius said, including us both in the invitation. Though he said it as if we were both a little mental.

"Why would we do that?" Lanna asked, one eyebrow raised.

Scorpius ignored her and continued pulling me down the table. Lanna sighed and followed. Scorpius pushed me down in the seat next to Albus, then pushed Lanna next to me. Then he walked around the table and sat across from Al. Jas was next to him, across from Alanna, who was on the other side of Albus. Charles was across from me.

I put food onto my plate and looked up to see Charles watching me. I looked down quickly. The kid creeped me out.

I started to eat, but was really starting to get annoyed with the eyes on me. Finally, I looked up and glared at the guy across from me. "What?"

"You're pretty." He said bluntly. "But no way in hell you're as pretty as them." He motioned to Alanna and Jas, who were both watching in amusement. Scorpius and Albus were both watching also, both of their faces completely unreadable. "So why would Scorpius want you? Or Albus? Maybe you're good in bed-"

"That's enough." Albus growled. Charles jumped, looking slightly afraid. "Why don't you go get the time tables." Albus snapped.

Charles left not a second later. I just went back to eating. I knew what Charles said was true. I wasn't anything compared to Jas and Alanna. I had no idea why the two Slytherin boys decided I was worth their time. Maybe it was because of Rose and Lily…

"You don't even care." Scorpius said, the amusement clear in his voice.

I looked up, frowning slightly. This was the second time these people have interrupted my eating time in one day.

"Leave her alone." Lanna said tiredly as she grabbed another cup of coffee. She wasn't really a morning person. "She doesn't like to talk while she's eating- which is half of the day, by the way."

Now I glared at her. "I don't eat that much."

She smirked slightly tiredly. "Like hell you don't. Albus, pass the pancakes please."

Albus chuckled. He picked up the pancakes and was about to pass them, then froze and looked at me with wide eyes. "If I pass this to her, are you going to bite my hand for getting in the way of your fork?"

I smirked at him playfully. "I think you're safe. But try it and find out."

He laughed and then passed the pancakes behind me. "I don't want to take the chance."

I shrugged and grabbed my fork, pushing more eggs into my mouth. I was almost finished when someone pushed my time table to me. I grabbed it and instantly started comparing it to Lanna's.

"Five out of seven classes." I said, smiling. "That isn't bad."

Albus reached around and grabbed mine out of my hand. "Hey!" I protested.

He waved his hand at me like I was an annoying fly and continued to match our schedules. "Six out of seven. You have four with Scorpius."

"Oh." I said, swallowing hard. Six classes with Albus? Yeah…great…


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. If it was, I wouldn't be managing a stupid store filled with stupid people…

A/N: THANK YOU to all who reviewed, and SORRY!! I know its been awhile…

"Well, come on then." Scorpius said after finishing his plate. "We all have potions with the Gryffindor's in ten minutes."

We all groaned, but stood all the same. Alanna and Jas linked arms and walked ahead of us, still sending glares back every once and awhile. Charles followed them, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. Scorpius and Albus fell into step beside me and Lanna. "So…" Scorpius trailed off, looking slightly put out. "Yeah, I don't know what to say."

Lanna rolled her eyes and I fought back a giggle. Merlin.

Albus also rolled his eyes at his friend. "Great conversation starter, Malfoy."

Scorpius glared. "Why don't you say something then?!"

"Fine, I will." Albus smirked, turning to look at Lanna. "So, Lanna, why does Alanna hate you so much?"

I raised my eyebrows. What an interesting question. One I didn't know the answer to…

Lanna shrugged, not looking at him. "No clue."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Silence. Again. I exchanged a look with Lanna, while the boys continued to walk beside us. Finally, and I do mean finally because it seemed like an eternity, we made it to the potions room. Alanna and Jas quickly took a seat on the right, only one table behind them. Scorpius and Albus always sat at that table. Had since first year.

I guess they decided to change it up a little this year.

Albus motioned to Lanna and she grabbed my arm and followed him to the opposite corner. He and Scorpius sat in that corner, Lanna sitting me down in the seat in front of Albus. I looked at her quizzically, but she just shrugged and started flirting with Colin Thomas, who looked a little stunned. Charles quickly slid in the seat Albus left open behind Alanna.

Alanna herself was glaring. At me. Like this was my fault.

I looked away from her quickly, just in time to see Rose walk through the door. She blinked at Scorpius and Albus a moment, then made her way over. "You two do realize you're in the wrong seats, right? Maybe you confused your right and left?"

"Haha." Albus said dryly.

"We just felt like a change." Scorpius told her, smiling. I thought his eyes flickered over to rest on me a moment, but I brushed it aside. Must be my imagination…

"Oh." Rose said, smiling slightly. She glanced around the room, searching for a place to sit.

"Sit here." Scorpius said quickly, motioning to the table beside his.

Rose gave that small smile once again, then slid into the seat, a friend of hers joining her a moment later. Scorpius continued to smile at her and I looked behind me towards Albus to see how he was taking it.

His dark hair fell into his eyes as he watched his best friend and cousin. There was a small smirk on his face. I couldn't help but stare. He was just so…I really cant describe it. He wasn't perfect, even I knew that, but there was just something about him. Something I couldn't really place-

I turned around quickly as his emerald eyes flickered over to meet my own. Merlin, please tell me he didn't see me staring at him…

Lanna watched me, a small smirk on her face. Then I caught the glint in her eye, the glint that said she was going to do something not very nice. Hell.

She leaned over, but spoke loud enough for the two boys behind us to hear. "Merlin, Kristen. Don't you think James got even more hot over the break?"

There was a clunk behind us, then a muffled curse. Lanna smirked, but continued as I stared at her, eyes wide. "I mean, he's always been great looking. I know you noticed, how could you not?"

"James?" A voice said, sounding slightly annoyed. We both turned to see Albus scowling. "Like my brother James?"

The look on his face was just to priceless. His lip curled up, his eyes narrowed. We couldn't help it. Lanna and I looked at each other, then stared laughing. I felt my side start to hurt and tears well in my eyes. Merlin, his _face_.

"That wasn't very nice." Scorpius told us, but he was grinning.

Rose giggled. "You almost made poor Albus faint."

"They didn't." Albus protested, still scowling. Then he looked back at Lanna. "Please tell me that was a joke."

Lanna shrugged, grinning evilly. "I guess you'll never know, will you?"

Albus continued to glare as Professor Trumkin came into the room. "Okay-" He started.

I barely made it out of class awake. When he dismissed us, I stood and walked towards the door, though it was more like I _stumbled_ to the door. "Awake, Kristen?" Rose asked, smiling.

"mmmhmm." I muttered, fighting back a yawn.

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, really awake."

"She'll be fine." Lanna told them, putting her hand on my shoulder. "She's always like this after potions."

"That's weird." Albus said, smirking at me. "Very odd."

I ignored him and continued down the hall. "Transfiguration." I muttered.

They all laughed and followed me.

:"""""""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDSA"""""""""""""""""":

"Yay!" I said, throwing myself down onto the bench beside Albus that night. "First day is over!"

Albus looked at me, amusement on his face. Lanna laughed from her position beside me. "Only…a lot more to go." She said.

I groaned. "No more potions."

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't understand you." He muttered.

"You don't have to." I replied. "That's the great thing." I reached out to grab a pumpkin pastry, only to brush my hand against Albus's as he went for the same thing.

I saw him flinch slightly and pull his hand back, but I pretended not to notice. Albus hated it when people commented on his inability to really _touch_ people.

Some people, it was okay. I mean, he had dated Alanna so long that he usually was okay with her touching him, but sometimes you could still see it made him uncomfortable. Scorpius never tried to touch him, neither did Lily really. Rose did every once and awhile, but Albus always moved quickly. But anyone else, he completely flinched away from.

I grabbed the pastry and put it on my plate, ignoring the way Albus was frowning at me. I don't know, maybe he didn't know I knew about his little phobia or something.

"Hey little bro." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw James Potter standing behind Albus, a smile on his face.

Albus gave his brother a small smile. "Hey, James."

James eyes flickered over me, then went to Lanna. He was very good looking, I will give him that. Dark hair, dark eyes. Tall, broad shoulders, but lean. Very good looking.

"Who are the new girls?" He asked, sending his killer smile our way.

Albus instantly lost his smile, glancing over at us. "Kristen and Lanna."

"Nice to meet you." James told both of us with a smirk that could almost rival his brothers…almost…

He turned back to Albus. "First Quidditch match next week." He told him, still smirking.

James and Albus were both seekers. Like their father, so I'm told. This year, James was also the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Both brothers tended to be a little… competitive when they played each other.

"For-fetting already?" Albus said, pretending to look upset.

James laughed. "Don't you wish." He said.

"Hey James!" Alanna said, walking towards us and sliding into the seat beside Albus.

James looked at her, his face expressionless. "Alanna." He said, nodding his head once. He turned back to Albus. "Bye bro."

He walked away and I caught Lanna staring after him. "What?" She said, once she caught me looking at her. "He's cute!"

Albus groaned from beside me and I laughed. "Albus, you're going to have to face it. Your brother is very good looking." I told him, laughing slightly.

Albus smirked at me. "That I have already heard, countless times. Doesn't mean I like hearing it…especially from my friends."

I blushed slightly and looked down at my plate. Friends. Right.

:""""""""""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGF"""""""""""""""":

__

**__**

Fairy Roses:

I am really glad you like this story so much! Don't stop reviewing, I like hearing from you! Your reviews always make me laugh!! I hope you like this part!**__**

Nightwing27:

Thanks! Glad you liked it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize…

"Kristen." Lanna said, rolling her eyes later that night. "Just because Albus called you a friend doesn't mean you cant be anything else."

I ignored her, my nose buried in a book. Why was she even talking about this? It isn't like I cared or anything.

Lanna sighed, grabbing the book from my hands. "Lanna-"

"Kris, you've been staring at the same page for ten minutes. You aren't reading it anyway." Lanna smirked, throwing the book towards the girls stairs. We were sitting in the common room, having left dinner early.

I sighed, looking towards the fire. "Maybe I was thinking."

"Well stop." Lanna said, joking. "You don't talk to me when you're thinking!"

I laughed, turning my full attention to the girl sitting in front of me. "Sorry, Lanna. What would you like to talk about?"

Lanna sighed, stretching out across the chair. "I have absolutely no idea."

Silence again. Then I decided to bring up the subject Albus had approached earlier. "Lanna? Why _does _Alanna hate you?"

Lanna didn't look at me, she just continued to look at the ceiling. I was growing uncomfortable, frantically thinking of something else to say. "I don't want to talk about it." Lanna told me softly, still not moving here eyes.

"That's fine." I said quickly. Yes, I am in Slytherin, I just… I guess I shouldn't be. I don't really like confrontation…

The portrait hole swung open and Albus's voice floated to us. "I just don't know really. I mean, I don't really even know-" He broke off as they stepped into sight. "Oh, hey." He said, not looking at us.

Scorpius smirked at his best friend, then looked at us. "Care if we join you?"

"Might as well." Lanna said, her eyes still not moving. "We have nothing to talk about."

I frowned at her slightly, but Scorpius took the open arm chair next to her, while Albus sat beside me on the couch. He sat close, but not close enough that we actually touched, though I could still feel the heat radiating off of his body. I blushed slightly. Merlin, I'm a bad Slytherin.

We all sat in silence. I was thinking of something- anything, to say. But truthfully, my mind was blank. "Okay, I have a question." Lanna said, always being comfortable to throw the fuel on the fire. She finally took her eyes off the ceiling and focused them on Scorpius. "What's up with you and the Weasley girl?"

Albus instantly shifted, uncomfortable. Scorpius's blue eyes were wide. He looked at Lanna, then glanced over at Albus, then looked at Lanna again. "Umm, there are lots of Weasley girls. Which-"

"Don't give me that." Lanna said, smirking. She finally sat up, her eyes mocking. "Rose."

Scorpius looked at Albus once again. "Uh, nothing. We're friends."

"Sure." Lanna rolled her eyes. "Just like Kris doesn't like-" She broke off.

I stared at her. Really? That didn't just happen, it couldn't have. She wouldn't-

"Who?" Scorpius jumped at the chance to get the attention off of him.

"Nobody." Lanna said quickly. "I was just being dumb."

"Right." Scorpius said, seeing the blush on my cheeks. "So, Kris-"

"Leave her alone." Albus cut in. I glanced at him gratefully, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the fire, a thoughtful expression on his face. I shifted, making to stand, and Albus moved so he was farther away from me.

I stood. "I guess I'll turn in."

"Night." Lanna replied, looking back towards the ceiling.

"Night." Scorpius said, though he was staring at his friend.

"Goodnight, Kris." Albus said softly.

I swallowed hard and made my way up to my dorm.

:""""""""""""""""""""""""LKHGFDSDFGHJHGFD"""""""""""""""""""":

I woke up late the next morning. Lanna was no where to be found, and it was halfway through my first class. I groaned and took my time getting ready, figuring I might as well just not go to the first class. I would just get a detention anyway.

I made my way towards the potions room and made it just as class ended. Albus was the first out of the room, and he looked up at me and smirked, making his way towards me. "Decided not to go to potions today?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"Lanna didn't wake me up." I told him, frowning. "Where is she?"

Albus frowned. "Lanna wasn't in class either. Scorpius said you two probably just decided to skip."

I shook my head. "She wasn't in the dorm."

Albus shrugged, not looking worried in the slightest. "Maybe she just had something else to do."

"Maybe." I said, though I wasn't convinced. Lanna didn't usually just skip classes. And she always woke me up.

We started walking down the hall and made our way outside, Magical Creatures being our next class. I was content, just walking beside Albus. The heat radiated off of his body and I found myself walking close to him, though I made sure not to touch him. Albus was watching me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips. I smiled back at him softly, still walking.

"Hey, where is Scorpius?" I asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't with us.

Albus shrugged. "He wanted to talk to Rose."

"Oh." I said. We walk in silence a few moments longer, then I decided to question him. "How do you really feel about that? Rose and Scorpius?"

Albus glanced at me a moment, then looked forward. "I don't know. I mean, I know Scorpius likes Rose- he has for awhile. But at the same time, I've seen him with so many different girls, I don't know. I don't want him to hurt her."

I bit my lip. "Maybe its best just to let it play out."

Albus nodded slightly. "I'm going to. I just don't want either of them to get hurt."

I nodded slightly. We continued to walk, almost to Hagrids hut, when Albus suddenly stopped. I looked up at him, confused. "You know, don't you?" He said, looking into my eyes. "About my…"

"Not touching thing?" I cut in, when he didn't finish it.

He looked at me, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I know." I said, frowning about how upset he was about it. It wasn't a big deal. "It isn't-"

"I hate it." Albus said, his eyes flashing. "It is so- I just hate it."

I didn't say anything, knowing that's what he needed at the time. He didn't want me to say anything, he just wanted me to know. We continued to walk- still close but not touching.

"Albus!" Hagrid said, smiling down at the boy beside me as we walked towards the rest of our classmates. "How'r you?"

"Good, Hagrid." Albus said, smiling at the man.

"Good, good." Hagrid smiled at him again, beaming, and made his way to the front of the crowd.

Albus and I stood, side by side, through the entire class. Neither of us spoke then entire time, once again content.

The class ended and we started walking back towards the castle. "You have a free period, right?" Albus said.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah." He smiled down at me. "Want to go to the lake?"

I nodded, feeling my face heat with that familiar blush once again. Albus chuckled softly, and we started walking in the opposite direction as most other students. We came to the lake and we both sat on the grass under the tree. I sat first, then Albus sat beside me, leaning back against the tree.

"Why didn't you ever talk to me before?" Albus asked suddenly, startling me out of my dreamlike state.

"What?"

"We've gone to school together for five years." Albus told me softly, "yet, the first time we ever spoke was this year."

"Oh." I replied, my voice just as soft as his had been. I was silent for a moment, then I spoke. "You and Scorpius- you were just so popular. So…important. So many people watch you two all of the time. I just, I guess I didn't want to be a part of that." I smiled a little bitterly. "Plus, I didn't even think you knew who I was."

"Oh, I knew who you were." Albus said chuckling. There was a tone in his voice that made me feel like I was missing some inside joke. "Trust me on that." We were silent a moment longer, then Albus continued to speak. "And now? Do you still not want to be part of the limelight?"

I shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't care anymore."

"Good." Albus said, moving closer to me. We still didn't touch., but somehow we were closer than touching.

I was beyond happy. It seemed like I might get my wish- I mean, it seemed like Albus liked me. Right? Like more than a friend? I smiled slightly and looked over at the boy I wanted to be with more than anything.

But he didn't look happy.

Truthfully, he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were narrowed, and his jaw was clenched. I saw his hands were in fists, and he swallowed hard. "Albus? " I asked him softly.

He shook his head slightly. "Its nothing, Kris." He looked at me and smiled softly, though I could still see something was bothering him. I frowned at him again, but he didn't say anything. He just moved even closer, so there was barely any space between us. He smiled again, though this once was bitter. "Nothing at all."

:"""""""""""""""""KJHGFDSDFGHKJKJHGF"""""""""""":

nightwing27:

I know, it is sad. But things get better!

caity.cullen

Thank you! I hope you like this part!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters you don't recognize are mine.

A/N: I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! I've been working on my fictionpress stuff and this just went to the back of my head. So, once again, really, really sorry! Oh, and this part has a lot of angst in it, but it goes with the story! Sorry if you don't like it!

Albus and I stayed where we were for some time, but then we had to get to class. I sighed, making to stand, and Albus automatically moved away, so I wouldn't accidentally touch him. I barely glanced at him as he did so, but I caught the annoyance and resignation on his face.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked him softly, watching him make his way to his feet.

"I- yeah." He said, though he didn't look like he was even close to meaning it. "Fine. So, off to Divination, then?"

I nodded and we started off, walking through the castle. I saw many people look at us, walking side by side, but no one said anything. "So, is Scorpius going to come to class?" I asked Albus, finally finding something to ask that didn't make me seem like an idiot.

Albus shrugged, a secretive smile on his lips. "I don't know. I think he wanted to talk to Rose about their…relationship."

"Oh." I said, smiling slightly. That meant they could be gone the entire day.

I frowned, suddenly thinking of my own missing best friend. "I wonder where Lanna is. Its so weird, her ditching class. She never does that."

Albus looked at me, frowning slightly. "Never? That's odd. I don't know where she is. Like I said, we though you both just decided to get some more sleep this morning or somet-" He broke off, staring ahead in a shocked manner. "Uh, Kristen? I found her."

I followed his gaze, then felt my own eyes widen. There, at the end of the hallway, where you could barely see them, was Lanna- with James Potter.

"Wh- they- oh." I stuttered, seeing the two had their lips plastered together.

Albus seemed to be having as much trouble as I was in the talking department. "Brother. Lanna. Together." He breathed slowly, still watching. Then he shook his head, motioning for me to turn around with him. I did so instantly, feeling suddenly bad that we had been watching them.

"Here's a topic." Albus said suddenly, as we forgot about Divination and made our way back outside towards the same tree we had just left. "How long has Lanna liked my brother?"

"I didn't know she did." I told him truthfully, just as stunned as he was. Why hadn't Lanna told me that she and James Potter were- well, I don't exactly know what they are doing, but she could have told me! I mean, she knew all about my little- okay, not so little, crush on Albus!

"Well, it certainly looked like it had been going on for awhile." Albus muttered, falling to the ground and leaning against the tree trunk. He seemed to be going into that mood again, the one where he seemed a lot…darker than he usually was.

I sat beside him, once again being careful that no touching was involved. We sat in silence. It was clear that Albus was thinking about something, but I was just enjoying the moment. Hey, it wasn't very often that someone like me got to sit around and be with Albus Potter.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to be able to get used to Alanna?" Albus said, cutting into my thoughts quickly. I turned to him in surprise. Merlin, that was the last thing I expected him to talk about.

"I'm guessing awhile." I finally replied, seeing how his eyes weren't focused on me, but on the lake in front of him.

Albus nodded. "Truthfully, I never did. I hate it. Every time she held my hand, or kissed me, or even the other night when I put my arm around her. I hate it. I just wanted to move away, get far away." He shook his head, then moved his eyes so they rested on mine. "I knew it was expected. I knew I had to get over it, so I just did all I could to be able to stay in one spot. It never really bothered me before- that I cant touch anyone."

He smirked slightly. "You know, every time we break up its for the same reason. Because I cant show her enough affection, or because I freak out and cant pretend anymore. When it comes to Rose, a little touching is fine. Rose is the only one in my family who can touch me- but it makes me really uncomfortable."

I swallowed hard, searching his face for an answer I was craving. "Albus, why are you telling me this? I mean, you must have someone else, someone closer that would be able to help-"

"Have you ever wanted something," Albus said, cutting me off. "wanted something you knew you couldn't have, Kris? Something you knew that, even if you tried, it would never happen?"

I stared into his eyes, thinking that that thing was right in front of me. Something, someone, I could never have. "Yes." I finally whispered, knowing I had to give an answer.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Albus said, now looking out over the lake.

"Yes." I replied once again.

Albus sighed, "Merlin, I hate seeing James like that."

Now I was shocked at the turn of conversation. "Wh- what?"

"James. He touches everyone. I mean, you see him in the corridor, just hitting someone on the back, or messing with some girls hair. I mean, there he was, making out with Lanna, and he didn't even give a second thought about it." Albus said softly, his gaze once again resting on my face. "I cant do that." He swallowed hard. "Even if I found the person I would want to be with, I wouldn't be able to do anything close to what James does."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please Review!

We didn't make it to any class the rest of the day, just continued to sit under the tree, not touching (of course), but we weren't talking, either. We were just sitting there, in each others company.

Finally, Albus sighed and looked up at the sky. "Its getting dark. Probably time to eat. Ready to go in?"

I nodded and made my way to my feet, seeing Albus watching me. He sent me an unreadable look when I looked at him. I frowned. Was he mad at me? I didn't do anything- well, nothing I know of anyway.

Of course, a real Slytherin wouldn't care.

But, we've already established that I'm not the best Slytherin.

I followed a little ways behind him, not wanting to make him any angrier. But he stopped, turning to me with raised eyebrows. "Any reason you've suddenly become my shadow?"

I felt my face flush. "I thought you were-" I broke off, suddenly realizing how childish that sounded. "Nothing."

He gave me that same look, though this time I saw the amusement in his gaze. "Okay then. Feel like walking beside me?"

I blushed once again, then walked beside him. "So, we going to talk to Lanna?" Albus asked suddenly, almost as if he was asking my permission.

I shrugged. "They were making out in the hallway, so I'm guessing it really isn't a secret. Might as well."

He frowned, looking a little green. "My brother."

I laughed, "Albus, your brother is a very attractive guy." I informed him as we entered the school. "Any girl would be happy to have him."

"I really didn't need to hear that." He muttered, glancing at me sideways. "What about you?"

I frowned, slightly confused. "Me what?"

"Would you be happy to date my brother?" He asked plainly, though his voice held no emotion what so ever.

I felt that blush heat up my face again. No. I wanted to scream. I want you, not your brother. But that was the type of thing I really couldn't say. "Not really." I finally said, after an awkward silence. "I mean, your brother is attractive." I said, now walking into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table. "But so are you." The words slipped out before I could stop them. I felt my face heat up again, my mouth drop open. Oh, merlin! Please tell me that was in my mind or something-

But Albus wasn't walking beside me any longer, he had stopped. I turned around, seeing him standing there with his mouth open slightly, watching me. "What-" He started, his voice soft.

I swallowed hard, then took off. Hey, I'm a Slytherin, not a bloody Gryffindor! No courage here…

I turned away from him and slid into my usual seat at the table, instantly looking at Lanna. She was to busy eating to notice. Scorpius looked at me, a smirk on his face. "Why is my best friend looking a little flustered?"

Alanna instantly snapped out of the conversation she was having with Jas, looking at her ex-boyfriend, then at me. "What is going on?" She asked, or hissed, I guess. Whatever word you want to describe it, her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I was just about to ask that." I said, instantly thinking of a way to turn this off of me. I looked back at Lanna. "Lanna, where were you all day?"

Lanna instantly froze, the fork halfway to her mouth. She glanced up at me, then at the other members of the table within hearing range. Albus took that moment to come back, sliding into the seat next to me. I saw him glance at me a moment, but I kept my eyes on Lanna. "I was…uh…"

"We saw you with my brother." Albus said plainly, though he sounded slightly disgusted. I smirked.

"Oh." Lanna said, sitting up and shrugging. "That saves me from an explanation, doesn't it?"

"When?' I demanded.

"When what?" She asked, finally putter her fork down. She knew she wasn't going to get to eat until I was done.

"When did you start liking James Potter? When did you two even talk? When did you start dating? Wait, _are_ you dating? When did-"

"Let the girl talk, Kass." Scorpius laughed, looking at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but Lanna started answering my questions. "Look, this is a little embarrassing. Do we have to talk about it here?" She asked, looking at Alanna and Jas who were staring at us, obviously listening to every word.

"Fine." Albus said, standing. We all looked at him in surprise. "You three." He said, pointing at me, Scorpius, and Lanna. "We're going to the common room."

I sighed ."Al, I haven't eaten-"

"I'll get food." He said shortly, his eyes meeting mine. I swallowed once again, looking away quickly. "Meet you there." He said, walking away quickly.

I looked at Scorpius, but he just shrugged. "Do as the man says." He muttered, motioning to the doors. "Common room."

I sighed, looking at the food longingly, but did as they said. Lanna followed us slowly, clearly not wanting to be questioned. "So, where were you and Al today?" Scorpius asked, a smirk on his handsome face.

I glared at him. "Not doing whatever you think we were doing."

He laughed loudly. "Oh. I was hoping maybe Al let someone…touch him." He laughed again, while I blushed.

"We were outside, by the lake." I informed him, thinking of what exactly he meant my his comment.

"Oh."

"Where were you?" I questioned, taking my payback.

Scorpius looked slightly uncomfortable. "Talking to Rose."

"I knew that." I snapped, "Al told me. I wanted to know what happened!"

Scorprius looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Al told you that? Huh."

Wait. Huh? What does huh mean? "What?' I asked, knowing asking the questions in my head wasn't going to get them answered.

"Nothing." Scorpius said quickly, saying the password to the common room only a moment later. I followed him inside, Lanna behind me. We glanced around the empty common room, then all sat in the chairs and couches in front of the fire. Somehow I ended up on the couch, while Scorpius and Lanna were in the chairs. Huh, _that_ wasn't planned…

None of us said anything, all to caught up in our own thoughts. I had to admit, even if Albus and I weren't together or anything, just being with him was fun. For me at least. Albus didn't seem to have the best time.

Albus walked into the common room then, holding varius foods and drinks in his arms. I stood quickly, helping him get it before it all fell to the ground. "Thanks." He said, after everything was on the table.

'

"Welcome." I said, instantly falling back on the couch and grabbing the first food item I saw. Albus chuckled, then sat beside me on the couch, eyes on Lanna.

She took the hint.

"Okay, look, I know I never told you." She said, looking at me, "but that was just because I never thought it would happen! But, I've kind of liked James for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Scorpius questioned, clearly enjoying himself.

She looked slightly embarrassed. "Uh, two years."

I almost chocked. "Two years and you never told me?"

"Sorry!" She said, holding up her hands. "But, one of us was already holding out for a guy who didn't notice her, we didn't need two."

Not both boys were looking at me. I felt like shoving my wand up- okay, not the point. "We aren't talking about me!" I snapped, glaring at Lanna. She looked slightly annoyed, but apologetic at the same time.

"Maybe we should be." Albus said calmly. I looked over at him, seeing hard eyes fixed on me. I turned away quickly.

"Finish." I ordered, hoping to get their attention away from me.

Lanna did so quickly, knowing that's what I intended. "Anyway, we actually started talking last year. We owled over the summer, and we talked a few times when we were here. Last night, we kind of ran into each other, and one thing led to another." She said quickly, like she was just trying to get it all out.

"And?" Scorpius questioned/

"he asked me to be his girlfriend." She said, a huge smile breaking out over her face.

I smiled back, so happy for her, but sad at the same time. Lanna got her unattainable guy, why couldn't I get mine? It wasn't fair.

"Well, now that we have talked about that, and Kassie wont tell us about the guy she likes." Scorpius said, shooting me a look. I ignored it. "I have some news."

I felt Albus move slightly, like he new it was coming. "Rose and I are officially together." Scorpius stated, his eyes fixed on his friend.

Albus just gave him a smirk. "Finally."

The relief was plain on Scorpius's face. I almost laughed. It was obvious to everyone that something was going on between Scorpius and Rose. Albus had had years to get used to it, he wasn't going to freak out now.

"This is great!" Lanna squealed, smiling brightly. "We're all paired off and happy!"

I saw Albus and Scorpius exchange a look, while I just stared at my best friend.

All of who? Last time I checked, I was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, its been almost a year since I updated. I dont even know if any of you read this anymore. Just to let you know, I do have an excuse. I've been in and out of the hospital, and I've gone completely blind in my right eye. I've been getting all of these tests done and everything else. Anyway, let me know if any of you want me to continue this story, or if anyone is even interested anymore. Thanks!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, Harry Potter is... Yoda I am. lol

The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. I mean, Lanna had liked James Potter for two years, and she never told me. And, not only that little detail, she also had been talking to him through letters all freakin summer, and hadn't told me. She knew everything about me, she was the only person I trusted enough to tell her about Albus, and she couldnt trust me with her secret?

I admit, it hurt.

But at the same time, I was happy for her. Happy that she got what she wanted.

Even if what she wanted was the brother of the guy I wanted.

"Anyway, James asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend." Lanna told all of us the next day at breakfast. Alanna and Jas were nowhere to be found- not that I was complaining. They could stay away, far away, for all I cared.

"I'm going with Rose." Scorpius told all of us with a dreamy look on his face.

Albus let out a chuckle, staring at his best friend. "I think Scorpius just turned into a Hufflepuff."

Scorpuis instantly scowled at his best friend, throwing a roll at him. Albus chuckled, throwing the roll back on the table. "And he's back." He flashed one more smirk at his friend, then turned his attention to me. "I guess that leaves you and me." He said, an emotion I couldnt name lingering in his eyes.

"I guess so." I agreed, my heart going crazy in my chest.

Albus sent me a real smile, "I guess we should stop talking and let you eat, right? Dont want you to kill us all."

They all started laughing, but I just stuck my tongue out and dug into my food. "Very odd." I heard Scorpius mutter. I ignored him, not caring about what he thought.

"Hey Albus!" Alanna said, sliding into the open seat next to him. I paused momentarily to watch, but only saw Albus nod a quick hello to her before continuing whatever conversation he was having with Scorpius.

"Hey." Another voice said, deeper this time. I looked up once again, then smiled slightly when I saw James Potter standing behind Lanna, his hands on her shoulders.

Albus also looked at his brother, then scrunched up his nose when he saw his hands. I felt a pang for him, knowing how he felt about not being able to do things like James. "Hey, James." Albus greeted, forcing a smile on his face. "Heard you have yourself a new girl."

Lanna rolled her eyes, grabbing her drink quickly. "She isn't really a morning person." Scorpius informed James gleefully, motioning to Lanna.

James merely chuckled, leaning over and kissing Lanna's cheek softly. "She was fine yesterday."

"Ew." Albus and I muttered at the same time.

James laughed heartily, somehow managing to slide in between Lanna and Scorpius. I noticed Alanna and Jas both staring at him with wide eyes. "And you must be Kris." He said, his eyes focusing on me.

I heard Albus sigh in annoyance. "I introduced you a few days ago." He told his brother, his voice gruff.

James eyebrows shot up at his brothers tone. "Well, I was a little distracted." James smirked, looking at his girlfriend once again. Lanna just smiled at him, and James smiled back before turning his attention to me once again. "So, you're the one that Lanna's been telling me about all summer, right?"

"Guess so." I said, shoveling more food into my mouth. "Wish I could say the same."

Albus let out a muffled chuckle, while Lanna sent me a surprised look. Scorpius just laughed outright, drawing attention to us. James eyebrows went up once again. "Well, she sure has told me a whole lot about you. I think I know as much about you as I do about her."

I froze, my fork halfway to my mouth. I slowly lowered it, then looked at Lanna, who was busy not meeting my eyes. "What exactly has she told you?" I asked, my voice falsely sweet. I saw Albus shoot me a look from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him.

James just shrugged, though I saw a mischievous look in his eye. If I knew anything about James Sirius Potter, it was that look always meant trouble. "Oh, nothing much." He said, his eyes flickering over to Albus. That was all I needed to know.

I threw my fork onto my plate, standing quickly. "I better get to class, since I missed all day yesterday. Good to see you James."

I grabbed my books, making my way out of the great hall quickly. She told him. Really? I mean, yeah, she got her longtime crush. But did she have to go and blab about mine?

"You dont seem to be in a very good mood." A voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I jumped, then smiled as Rose Weasley came into view.

"Just had aninteresting breakfast with you cousin." I muttered, walking with her to potions.

"Which one?" She asked, amused. "I saw James decided to join you this morning."

"That would be the one." I agreed, sinking into my desk once we made it into the classroom.

"I should have known." Rose said, a small smile on her face. "I knew it couldnt be _Albus_ you were annoyed with."

I froze, then let out a loud groan before hitting my head on the desk. "Does everyone know?"

"I didnt know for sure until just now." Rose told me soothingly. "And I wont say anything- though I do think you should just talk to Albus about it. And if thats why you're upset with James, I dont think he'll tell either. He's actually really good at keeping things secret."

"Even from his brother?" I questioned, my forehead still pressed against the desk.

Rose chuckled, "Yeah even from Albus. I mean, he doesnt like it, but he'll do it."

I didnt say anything, just continued to sit there with my head down. It was only a few minutes later that I heard the desk chair beside me move. I tensed. "I'm sorry." Lanna whispered from beside me. "I know I shouldnt have told him, it just came out one day and I-"

I tuned her out, instead lifting my head and turning around in my chair to look at Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius was smiling at Rose, that dazed look on her face once again. Albus had his eyes fixed on me, a frown on his face. "You okay?" He asked me, his voice low.

I shrugged, ignoring Lanna who was still staring at me. "I didnt tell him everything, Kris." Lanna told me, an annoyed tone in her voice. "I mean, I just- it just happened. He swears he wont say anything."

I continued to ignore her and now even Scorpius and Rose had managed to catch the tension. I saw them exchange a look, and Rose turned to speak to her friend beside her. The girl nodded, and stood. Scorpius slid into the now open seat and looked at me meaningfully, then at his now open chair. I understood instantly, grabbing my things and sliding in beside Albus. Rose's friend took my open seat. Lanna glared at me for a moment, before letting out a sigh and giving me an understanding look and turning to face the front of the room.

"I'm guessing Lanna told James something he shouldnt have?" Albus whispered, his chair as close to mine as he could get without us actually touching. I nodded, not looking at him. "Is it something about the guy you wont tell us about?" I swallowed hard, once again nodding. "Kris, I heard what Lanna said last night. About pining after a guy who didnt notice you. I just want you to know, if he hasnt noticed you, he isn't worth it anyway. You're better than anyone in this school. You deserve better."

:::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKJHG""""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, Kris." Lanna said to me later that afternoon. "You cant stay mad at me forever. I mean, he isn't going to tell-"

"You dont get it, do you?" I snapped, turning around to face her. "This isn't just about you telling him. Merlin, Lanna! You liked James for two bloody years, and you didnt tell me! I trusted you enough to tell you about my crush, and you couldnt spare two seconds to tell me about yours? And even if you didnt tell me about that, you should have told me about this past summer- especially considering you spent half of it at my house! And then, on top of all of that, you tell him the biggest secret I have ever told you! So no, I cant stay mad at you forever, but I can stay mad for now. Just back off." I turned on my heel, walking away as fast as I could and leaving my best friend staring after me in shock.

"Well, there was the Slytherin hiding inside you." Scorpius said, falling into step with me as I walked toward the common room.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you people always just show up?"

"its a gift." Scorpius shrugged, flashing me a smirk. I ignored him, continuing to walk. "I'd be pissed if Albus did something like that." He finally said, all of the amusement out of his voice. "But really, is it so bad that James knows whoever this guy is?"

I nodded, finally coming to the portrait hole and saying the password. Scorpius followed me inside. "It really cant be that bad. I mean, even if he tells the guy-"

"Scorpius, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but the truth is, I dont even know if I care about that." I told him, sinking down onto the couch. "Even if James does tell Albus, the thing that bothers me the most is that fact that my best friend didnt even think twice before she-" I broke off, seeing the astonished look on Scorpius's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just continued to stare at me a moment, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Albus?"

I froze, thinking back on my words, then groaned and buried my face in my hands. Great.


	8. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story has been adopted by SisterOfStars and she should have it posted soon. Thanks for all the support you guys gave me!

Meghan

P.S. Most of my other stories are up for adoption. If anyone is interested, let me know!


End file.
